


Facial

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ummmmm... it's messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facial

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/) and in response to [this Anonymous Kink Meme entry](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/40270.html?thread=1168718#t1168718).

_**[bsg] Fic: Facial**_  
 **Title:** Facial  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Laura/Bill  
 **Rating:** NC-17, like really, really, really.  
 **Word count:** 1,145  
 **Summary:** Ummmmm... it's messy.  
 **Spoilers:** none  
 **Author's Notes:** Originally written for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/) and in response to [this Anonymous Kink Meme entry](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/40270.html?thread=1168718#t1168718).

x x x x

The first time he sees her cunt right over his face, Bill Adama feels like he’s died and gone to heaven.

Laura is anything but tentative in bed, usually the instigator, and tonight they were barely through his hatch before she was tearing at his clothes, nipping at his neck and growling commands into his ear. But when she straddled his hips and he could feel her warm heat pressed against his groin, he couldn’t help but grab her bare ass and tug her upward, toward his chest. Despite her initial resistance, he persisted, until she looked down into his eyes with a sigh and a half-grin and gave in, grabbing the headboard of his rack and placing one knee beside each of his ears.

Oh, what a beautiful view.

“I don’t want to suffocate you,” he hears her say now, and his eyes travel up her body to her breasts, her perfect, round breasts. He squeezes her ass firmly and she giggles nervously.

“But what a way to go,” he growls with a chuckle. He extends his tongue to swipe it along her slit and she shudders with a gasp, her hips swaying to the touch. He grabs her ass more firmly and pulls down on her, met with resistance.

“Now,” he says before he laps at her once again. “I want you on my face, Laura. All over it.”

“Yes, sir,” she breathes, slightly haughty, fully aroused, and he feels her relax into his grip, into the pull of his hands downward.

He opens his mouth wide and accepts her as soon as she’s within reach—she tastes rich, sweet, strong on the flat of his tongue. He nuzzles his mouth against her and moans into her flesh.

He’s hard, frakking hard, the moment her open cunt touches his chin. It’s warm, it’s wet, and he wants to lap it all up, he wants it all.

He can’t help the frenzy that overcomes him now as his open palms travel down the smooth backs of her thighs, back up to her perfect, round ass, and his tongue finds every silky, wet inch of her and teases it until she’s panting and writhing on his face. His cheeks are wet, his nose is wet, and this is her—all over him, like he’s always dreamed it would be.

“You’re so hot,” he says when he tilts his chin upward to take a much-needed deep breath. His cock twinges at her soft laugh, at the way her hips thrust lightly toward his mouth once again.

“Yeah?” she murmurs as one hand slides down to tangle in his hair. “Am I wet enough for you, Bill?”

“Mmhmmm.” His tongue finds her clit and she sucks in a deep breath, bearing down in him once again. He twirls over it, flicks it, rubs it with the roughness of his tongue.

“Do you like eating me like this?” she asks with a tug on his hair. She presses her cunt down on his face more, and he opens his mouth wide. His tongue finds her entrance and slides inside of her and she moans out loud. He can hear her fingernails scratching against the headboard, can feel them digging into his scalp. "Do you like frakking me with your mouth just like this?"

“Mmmhmmm,” he responds, as emphatic as possible with his tongue still buried in her, his fingers grasping at her hipbones.

“I like,” she breathes as her hips start to roll on him, as he circles her opening with the tip of his tongue, “I like this, Bill, I like you under me, dripping all over you, I like how you taste me...” He feels the muscles of her ass clench in his hands as he runs his tongue back up to her clit and circles it slowly, roughly. “Oh Gods, Bill, yes, how you taste me like you’re ravenous, like you’re eating me whole.”

This only encourages him—of course she knows this, and he laps at her clit fervently now, wanting her to come all over him, wanting to suck in her juices, wanting to feel her body shudder over him.

And he can tell when she’s close because she starts whimpering in rhythm with the slide of his tongue, soft whimpers that are music to his ears, and he holds her down, her cunt pressed hard onto his face, and he won’t let her go, not now, not when he wants this so frakkin’ badly.

“Oh Gods,” she breathes, “yes, please, Bill, mmmmmhhhh...”

He responds with his own groan into her flesh as he presses his mouth onto her and presses his lips to her clit, suckling it in a frenzy. This makes her cry out and shift her hips in his hands, but he holds her steady and she cries out again. Her thighs press tightly against his ears and her hips work harder, faster against the suck of his lips. Her clit slips out of his mouth and he laps at it a few more times, the taste of her juices new and raw and tangy, and he growls as she pulls sharply at his hair and arches her back violently, her ass tight in his hands.

She’s loud when she comes, a delicious moan that echoes in his quarters, followed by whispers of his name and twitches of her body deep inside. He slides his tongue into her again to feel them, to feel her muscles clenching around him.

“Oh, _fraaak_ ,” she breathes as he laps at her, collecting it all, swallowing, desperate for more. “Oh, Bill.” She gasps every time his tongue grazes her clit. “You’re killing me.”

He pulls his mouth away, looks up and sees her looking down at him with a soft smile. She pulls her hand away from his head. “Oh Gods, I think I pulled some of your hair out.” She pats his head, as if to soothe him.

“I’ve got plenty to spare,” he says. She lifts her hips and he lets her go. He feels the air cold against his wet face and he runs his tongue over his lips, tasting as much of her as he can.

She moves down his body and nudges her head under his chin. “Did you like that?” she teases, running her fingernails over his nipple until it hardens. He laughs and strokes her back, kissing the top of her head.

“Did you?”

“I think it was quite apparent that I did.”

“I did too,” he says, closing his eyes.

She kisses his chest, little, soft kisses along his scar.

“Do you want to do it again?” she asks with a giggle.

His cock twinges in response. “Right now?” he asks with a chuckle.

She looks up into his eyes, her lips curling into a half-smile.

“Get up here,” he growls, smacking her ass.

She giggles.  
  



End file.
